The present invention relates generally to satellite communication systems, and more particularly, to a high data rate satellite communication system that provides for data, voice and video communication between individuals.
The past several decades has seen the development of communications systems that provide for the real-time distribution of information on a global scale. The development of such global communication systems has evolved along several paths that use either ground-based or satellite-based communication. Satellite-based systems have been employed for many years to distribute voice, data and video signals for global broadcasting of news and sporting events, for example. With the advent of newer high power satellite systems and technology, direct broadcast television systems are available that provide for broadcasting of television signals from up to 100 stations using a single satellite. Individuals install an antenna and a satellite receiver that receives the broadcasts directly by way of the satellite and display them on a television monitor.
In order to provide for more personal communication or teleconferencing between individuals, companies such as AT&T, for example, have developed a video telephone system that employs a small (3-4 inch) television monitor in combination with a conventional telephone. The video telephone system typically uses fiber optic links to provide a sufficient bandwidth to carry the video along with the voice signals. However, this type of system does not have enough bandwidth to provide for full motion video. Furthermore, this system is relatively expensive per installation.
No currently available system has provided for relatively affordable personal teleconferencing between individuals. Such affordability involves three aspects. The system should have a low utilization cost. Currently deployed satellites can only support about 100 VSAT links at 1.5 MBPS. It would be desirable to have a system that provides on the order of 100 times this capability in order to provide for more cost-effective delivery of service. Also, personal communication systems should have relatively low terminal costs. The currently available systems have not exploited available VCR cameras and low loss compression CODEC standards, which help provide for a low cost system. Finally, personal communication systems should have low installation costs.
Thus there is a need for a communication system that provides for the communication and distribution of full motion video, voice and data signals, to provide for affordable personal teleconferencing between individuals. There is also a need for a communication system that provides for cost-effective delivery of personal communication services that is affordable for users that are underserved by the conventional terrestrial communication infrastructure in terms of equipment, installation, and utilization costs. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a high data rate satellite communication system that provides for the communication of data, voice and video between individuals in a cost-effective manner.